


Don't Answer the Question

by eledhwenlin



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If I ask you a question<br/>Are you going to lie to me?<br/>Is that your question?<br/>Because that one is easy</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Answer the Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slidellra (sli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sli/gifts).



It drives Ray crazy sometimes, when Fraser avoids answering a direct question. Until he met Fraser he thought it was a chick thing, the not-answers and the half-answers. With Stella, they always meant that Ray had done something wrong, that he’d fucked something up.

Fraser is harder to figure out, though. Stella’s answers never had any meaning beyond that Ray needed to apologize for something – the words could be ignored. But with Fraser, his answers always mean something and it’s up to Ray to find the keyword, to find the hidden meaning behind a story about a long dead trapper with only eight toes. Figuring Fraser out means to know what he _isn’t_ saying.

Translating “I’m fine” to “I’m not dead yet, although that 18-wheeler should’ve maimed me” is easy. Ray’s even got a handle on the Inuit stories (the more ice they feature, the better Fraser feels and if there’s a caribou, Fraser needs to go off and be a hero somewhere), but with most other exchanges he’s kind of stumped.

But he’s close and both Fraser and Ray know it. He just needs a little more time to crack the last bit of Fraser’s code.

And these days Fraser’s telling many stories about igloos.


End file.
